


Favours

by cybercandy



Category: 30 Seconds to Mars, The Used
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, boys on tour, pimping out band members
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-09
Updated: 2012-07-09
Packaged: 2017-11-09 12:48:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/455615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cybercandy/pseuds/cybercandy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bert is really getting on Jared's nerves. Dan and Quinn have a solution and Jared discovers that trading favours with The Used isn't all that bad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Favours

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt 
> 
> _TFLN: He never gives up. He's like the fucking little engine that could of hook ups_

Jared wasn’t sure how much more he could take of this. They were only 3 days into the Taste Of Chaos tour and this was the 4th time he had the headlining band’s singer’s tongue stuck in his ear. Jared was also pretty sure that the little black-haired psychopath was currently trying to grind against his leg. And he just wasn’t taking no for an answer, no matter how often or how loud Jared told him to fuck off, he kept coming back to try again.

By the end of the week Jared was getting seriously paranoid, his ears honestly didn’t need to get licked anymore and he was running out of hiding places. He made his way over to the Used’s tour bus, determined to do anything to get them to keep their crazy singer in check. Thank god the little menace wasn’t anywhere near, probably sticking his tongue into someone else’s ear. Jared was hoping that the rest of the band was slightly less crazy so that they could resolve this crisis like civilized people, although from what Jared knew the term civilized only very loosely applied to any member of The Used. The door to the bus was open, so Jared just walked in to find one band member, the blonde one, Quinn, in the front lounge looking disapprovingly at his empty can of beer.

“You have to do something about your singer” Jared announced.

“Like, what?” Quinn questioned, looking like people came into their bus all the time complaining about their singer. Which they probably did.

“He keeps licking me...”

“That means he likes you.”

“... and I’m pretty sure he was dry-humping my leg earlier...”

“That means he _really_ likes you.” Quinn smiled, pushed the empty can away and took a drag of something that Jared suspected was a joint.

“I don’t give a fuck if he likes me, just make him STOP.”

“Don’t think that’ll work... and it’ll make him really unhappy. He’s not nice to have around when he’s unhappy...”

“Just do something, or I have to get an restraining order” Jared threatened.

“That hasn’t worked before...”

“What’s up?” Another member of The Used emerged, the drummer. When did these guys actually get up?

“Bert likes Jared.” Quinn explained, killing the joint and leaning back into the sofa.

“Cool. Was wondering what was keeping him busy.” Dan opened the fridge to get a beer. Jared looked at his watch – it was 2 in the afternoon.

“Can you please do something about it? Just get him to find someone else to molest...”

Dan shrugged and cracked open the can.

“Why don’t you just let him have his way? He usually loses interest once he’s got what he wanted. NOT getting what he wants is what makes him try even harder.” Quinn was eyeing Dan’s beer.

“And he’s not that bad at blowjobs, especially if he remembers not to use his teeth and doesn’t get distracted...” Dan explained.

“Yeah, hate when he gets distracted...”Quinn mused. Jared didn’t even want to know how he knew.

“I’m not letting your crazy ass singer get into my pants to make him stop wanting to get into my pants...”

“Would probably work, though.” Quinn shrugged.

Jared sighed. They were going round in circles here. Clearly not only the singer of the fucking Used was crazy, the rest of the band wasn’t much better.

“Beer?” Dan offered. Jared shook his head, while Quinn made grabby motions with his hands.

“Just let him have his way, he’s going to be pissed off as hell if you keep turning him away and we’re the ones suffering for it” Quinn suggested, happily cradling the beer Dan had passed him.

Jared just sighed and was about to turn around when he felt Dan’s hand on his shoulder.

“How about... you let Bert have his way and in exchange we let you have Jepha on the next hotel night? I’ve seen the looks you’ve been giving him.”

Jared stopped in his tracks. Oh, yeah, their bassist. Cute and submissive as fuck, if rumours were anything to go by. Hell, the guy came with _instructions_ tattooed on his neck. Jared would be lying if fucking him against a wall hadn’t crossed his mind at least a few times since he first saw him. He would look pretty down on his knees and begging for it, too. And now his band was serving him to Jared on a plate, all he had to do was be nice to their singer.

“Would he...?”

Dan shrugged. Quinn grinned. “Let’s just say, if you are nice to Bert, we’ll make sure Jepha’s nice to you.”

Jared hesitated for a second, then nodded. He wasn’t convinced that he wouldn’t regret his decision later, but the offer was just too good to pass on.

“Deal.”

 

Jared didn’t have to wait long, Bert virtually jumped him the next morning. Bert’s arms wrapped around the neck and legs around the waist, they tumbled onto the small patch of grass near the busses. Bert ended up on top of Jared, straddling his hips.

“I showered” Bert announced and bent down to lick Jared’s face. 

“Great” Jared sighed, turning his face away, but he had to admit that Bert didn’t smell quite as offensive as the day before and his clothes looked almost clean, for very broad definitions of clean that mostly applied to The Used.

“Dan and Quinn said you said it’s ok if I give you a blowjob if I’m careful not to bite you...” he grinned, hooking his fingers under the waistband of Jared’s jeans, wrestling open the top button. Jared cursed himself inwardly for making this stupid deal, but there was no going back now, not with Bert on top of him and the prospect of Jepha later. Bert didn’t wait for an answer and instead started fiddling with the rest of the buttons on Jared’s jeans.

“Hey, no, not here...” Jared managed to get out. The last thing he needed was the whole tour seeing Bert going down on him. Undeterred, Bert shoved his hands down Jared’s trousers and Jared’s cock gave a happy little twitch just for the sake of getting attention. Jared grabbed Bert’s hands and pulled them away from his body.

“Not. Here.” 

Bert actually managed to look like a beaten puppy and struggled against Jared’s grip. “But I wanna!”

“Come with me” Jared sighed, pulled them both into an upright position and dragged Bert towards their bus. Tomo and Shannon had gone ‘exploring’, which meant they were looking for booze (Shannon) and weed (Tomo), and wouldn’t be back that soon. Inside the bus he marched Bert to the back lounge and closed the door. 

“Oh, it’s boring in here. Let’s go back outside. Outside’s pretty!” Bert pouted, but before Jared had time to answer he was clinging to him again, hands under his t-shirt and hips grinding against Jared’s. It was actually not that unpleasant, come to think of it, not exactly Jared’s idea of perfect, but his cock was happy enough with the setup. He got hard easily enough when Bert’s hands found their way into his jeans, hands sliding up and down his cock. Bert giggled, pulled down Jared’s trousers and went down on his knees.

Jared couldn’t help but moan and steady himself against the cupboard when Bert’s mouth wrapped around his hard-on. He really wasn’t that bad, all things considered, maybe a bit erratic and lacking focus, but definitely enthusiastic and he knew what he was doing. Good enough to make Jared grab his head and fuck his mouth when he got close to the edge, no point in dragging it out – he had stuff to do and while it was pleasant, it was really just getting off. Once finished Bert got up, spat the come into a plastic cup that someone had left in the lounge, licked Jared’s stomach and ran out of the lounge cackling like a hyena. Jared tucked himself back in and hoped that he would be safe from further attacks on his ears or his cock.

 

As Quinn and Dan had predicted, Bert had lost interest once he had gotten what he wanted. Jared thought that was probably the last he would see of any of them, until he walked up to his room on the next hotel night and saw Jepha leaning against the wall, waiting. He looked up when he saw Jared approaching and smiled, absolutely serene as if waiting outside hotel rooms for guys his band had traded him in for favours for was the most natural thing to do. Without a word Jared walked up to him and pinned him against the wall, grabbed his hair and pulled. Jepha melted against him, eyes wide, smile still on his face, not saying a word. Jared let go, opened the door and beckoned Jepha inside. 

“Strip. Then get on your knees.” 

Jepha was naked and on the floor, hands behind his back, before Jared had taken off his jacket and emptied his pockets on the nightstand.

Jared smiled. Letting Bert give him a blowjob might have been not such a bad idea after all.


End file.
